4001 A.D.: Shadowman Vol 1 1
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} 4001 A.D.: Shadowman #1 is one of four tie-ins to Valiant's crossover event 4001 A.D.. It is a self-contained story focusing on the role of the Deadside in the 41st Century of the Valiant Universe. It also features a future incarnation of Shadowman's loa. Solicitation A blood sacrifice is made, a war looms, and the Deadside…rises! In the synapse-shattering world of the future, witness the dawn of the dead’s greatest hero and the fate of a young girl who may be humanity’s only hope! As Rai leads a revolutionary insurrection against the forces of New Japan, the legendary hero called Shadowman returns to fight another day in the year 4001 A.D.! Valiant rising stars Jody Houser (FAITH), Rafer Roberts (A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG) and Robert Gill (BOOK OF DEATH) reveal the dark side behind the 41st century’s coming conflict…and bring you the future of the Deadside today! Death and the Future Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jardon * Kaia * Kym Villains: * Drub Tarley * General Prax Other Characters: * Lifespark * * Shadowman * Locations: * ** *** The Machine ** *** **** Magic Gate Items: * Blastarms * Mask of Shadows * Skull * * Totem (Hand) Vehicles: * Bear * * Moose * * Evil Horses Credits , * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , & , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Drub Tarley is giving a speech to a group of orphans, in an attempt to drum up support from the citizens of Gethsemane, the city of the living. After the speech, Kaia, Kym and Jardon enter Sanctuary, an abandoned Deadside outpost. As the three arrive in Sanctuary, they are greeted by Heck, the Deadside ambassador. As the three humans are guided through Sanctuary, Kaia begins to doubt the honesty behind Tarleys words. Upon arriving at The Machine for their sacrifice, Kaia, Kym and Jardon attack the Deadsiders and steal a totem in a bid for Human freedom. This awakens the Shadow Loa. The loa stops the humans in their tracks. Once Kaia realises the lies of Boss Tarley, she returns the totem to the loa. A piece of New Japan falls from the sky, breaching the wall between Sanctuary and Gethsemane. Tarley uses the opportunity to invade Sanctuary. Kaia offers to help the loa defend sanctuary. Kym joins Kaia in her quest to stop the invasion. After Jardon kills Heck, the loa injures him. Kaia convinces Jardon to join them. Utilising the loa's ability to possess living creatures, the three humans helped repel the invasion of Sanctuary by the people of Gethsemane. With the wall restored, Kaia, Kym and Jardon remain in Sanctuary. In Gethsemane, Tarley reveals that the attack was in order to steal the Darque skull. Notes * Ryan Sook is credited for the 4001 A.D. logo and design. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Shadowman Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Travel Foreman 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrB Hetrick.jpg|'Cover B' by Meghan Hetrick 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrVRI-10 LeeDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Ryan Lee 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrVRE SGR Rafer.jpg|'Sound-Go-Round/Twin-Tiers Comic-Con Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Rafer Roberts after Frazetta's Huntress Textless Cover Art 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrA_ForemanTL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Travel Foreman 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrB HetrickTL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Meghan Hetrick 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrVRI-10 LeeDesignTL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee 4001 AD Shadowman 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMegaTL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview 4001-SM 001 001.jpg 4001-SM 001 002.jpg 4001-SM 001 003.jpg 4001-SM 001 004.jpg 4001-SM 001 005.jpg 4001-SM 001 006.jpg Panels 4001-SM 001 Drub Tarley.jpg 4001-SM 001 Loa.jpg 4001-SM 001 Saber-toothed cats.jpg 4001-SM 001 Creatures.jpg Related References External links